nefariousgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Crow/Relationships
This page is for the relationships Crow has with the other characters of Nefarious. For general information about the character, see Crow. Princess Mayapple Crow frequently kidnaps Princess Mayapple as part of his villainous schemes. While this technically makes them enemies, the two are very close and even friendly to one another, with Mayapple frequently inviting Crow to sporting events, go-kart races, and other casual get-togethers. Despite his status as a villain, Princess Mayapple considers Crow her friend. Crow, however, publicly denies his friendship with Mayapple - though it can be inferred that he does actually care about her, and that he enjoys her company. Mayapple knows Crow well enough to believe that deep down, he's a better person than he lets on. She confronts him and says that he would ultimately regret using the Doom Howitzer to conquer the world - urging him to stop by telling him that he won't find true happiness in world domination. Crow, in turn, can (depending on the player's choice) remind Mayapple that she's no villain, and that she shouldn't stoop to revenge when she threatens to kill Dr. Cackle; advice that Mayapple greatly appreciates. If certain choices are made in the dating show, Would You Date a Supervillain?, ''Crow can express some romantic interest in Mayapple. Mayapple, however, is completely uninterested, flatly saying "No" to the idea of them dating. Later, when asked by Walk Droid if she and Crow are a couple, she says that she'd rather die, but that they ''are friends. Depending on the player's choice, Crow can either abandon the Doom Howitzer and preserve his friendship with Mayapple and the other monarchs, or toss Mayapple's friendship aside and use her to conquer the world. Crow threatens to hurt Malice if she hurts Mayapple. Princess Apoidea Crow kidnaps Princess Apoidea in Insektia. Initially, Apoidea is understandably put off by Crow - both for kidnapping her, and for asking personal questions, such as inquiring what a thorax is. After being asked by Crow to help him find a sunken treasure when his Lucre reserves run low, Apoidea flatly states that she hates him. However, Crow promises to split the treasure with her, and Apoidea - whose kingdom is suffering a financial crisis due to the plummeting honey market - warily agrees to help him. During their voyage to the Heartless Abyss, Crow and Apoidea start to talk and get to know one another a bit more. The insect princess confesses to Crow that she feels shackled by responsibility, and feels like a prisoner whether she's in her kingdom or aboard Crow's ship. Apoidea even explains to Crow what a thorax is, something he'd expressed curiosity about earlier. When they find the sunken treasure of the Heartless Abyss, Apoidea admits that treasure-hunting with Crow was actually rather fun, and that - if not for his villainy - she wouldn't mind being friends. Crow himself states that just because he plans on usurping every monarch on the planet doesn't mean that they can't still go on adventures together, but Apoidea sadly says that it does ''mean that a true friendship with Crow would be impossible. Crow is disappointed, but consoles himself with the giant pile of money he just plundered. Crow remains true to his word, giving Apoidea's kingdom half of the treasure - which Apoidea is pleasantly surprised by. Later, at the Doom Howitzer, Apoidea tells Crow that there are still treasures that they can hunt together, showing that she would still like to be friends with Crow after all. The player can then decide for Crow to either abandon his quest for world domination, or abandon Apoidea's friendship and activate the device. Princess Ariella Crow's first impression of Princess Ariella is rather tumultuous, as she overpowers him and takes him on an unwilling ride through the caverns of Winterdown, wounding Crow's pride in the process. Ariella also seems totally unfazed by her own kidnapping, and openly boasts about how she'll be the one controlling the Sovereign before long. Because of this, Crow initially finds Ariella to be quite irritating. However, over time Crow and Ariella discover a number of things in common. Both have an interest in advanced weaponry, and Ariella even admits she's impressed by Crow's mechanical skill, expressing an interest in commissioning weapons from him. The two manage to work together as a team in Rattletrack Rails, with Crow steering and Ariella throwing axes at their foes. Along the way, they find even more in common with each other, such as their mutual penchant for hat-wearing and train-robbery. Whether or not Crow's growing friendship with Ariella is enough for him to abandon his plot to use her as a power source for the Doom Howitzer is ultimately up to the player, however. Prince Malachite After Princess Tephra of Sukochi proves too big and powerful for Crow to kidnap her, he settles on kidnapping her brother, Prince Malachite, instead. Crow and Malachite have the commonality of both being villains, and the two discuss things like applying hero-repellent and purchasing giant spiked ball traps. At Becky's suggestion, the two of them (along with Malice) even appear together on ''Would You Date A Supervillain? Malachite warms up to Crow over time, despite being kidnapped by him, and even starts calling him affectionate nicknames like "Crow Beans" and "little buddy." Crow finds this annoying. As with the other monarchs, Crow can either value Malachite's friendship enough to abandon his plans, or forsake the prince's friendship and use him to power the Doom Howitzer, depending on the player's decision. Princess Farrah Day When Crow arrives to capture Princess Farrah Day, the energy princess mistakenly believes that Crow is a hero who has arrived to rescue her. As such, she's quite fond of Crow, and supercharges his weaponry to help him do as much damage to Adept Co. as possible on the way out. Crow, in turn, is impressed with Farrah's abilities, and welcomes the energy boost. In Farrah's Folly, the two head to the Ogre Kingdom to seek out an energy core to help Farrah recharge. Along the way, they bond over common interests (both like dragons, and they discuss absurd pseudo-mathematics). Once they reach the core, Farrah grows to an enormous size and her personality dramatically shifts, beginning to talk about purging the world with fire and destruction. After she returns to normal, though, she bears Crow no ill will, and the villain - rather stressed from Farrah's antics - takes her back to the Sovereign. At the Doom Howitzer, Farrah - now trapped in the device by Becky - asks Crow to rescue her one more time. Crow can either do this by abandoning his plans, or go ahead and activate the device anyway, depending on the player's decision. He uses her as a caddy for Golf. Becky Becky is Crow's secretary, in charge of maintaining the paperwork and business side of his evil empire. As such, their relationship is largely that of a boss and employee. Crow thinks of Becky as a friend. However, Becky sees their relationship as purely professional, stating that she is not Crow's friend, but merely his secretary. It is possible for Crow and Becky to start dating, depending the player's choices in Would You Date a Supervillain? This unlocks the achievement "Office Romance." However, regardless of whether Crow and Becky start a romantic relationship, Becky says that dates will have to wait until after the completion of Crow's plans, meaning that dating Becky will otherwise have no bearing on the plot. In the bad ending, Becky presumably rules the world alongside Crow as his right hand. In the good ending, Becky becomes displeased with Crow abandoning the Doom Howitzer, and takes control of the machine herself, betraying her boss. Crow is actually impressed by Becky's show of villainy, complimenting her on being exceptionally evil. Nevertheless, he knows she must be stopped, and teams up with Princess Mayapple to defeat her. However, after her defeat, Becky asks if she and Crow are still "cool." Crow assures her that they are, forgiving her for her double-cross, even though he docks her pay for it. The two of them sit and watch the sunrise together, vowing to come back with an even better scheme next time. Crow's Minions Crow has a generally positive relationship with his minions. They receive satisfactory pay and benefits, are afforded a lounge to relax in, and can even achieve a "VIP Minion" status, complete with golden statues in their likeness. The minions are, by and large, loyal and dedicated to Crow. Occasionally, however, Crow grows annoyed with his minions' shortcomings, and isn't above threatening or mocking them. S.T.A.B.I.L.E. S.T.A.B.I.L.E. is a robot that Crow created, designed to man his upgrade station aboard the Sovereign. While S.T.A.B.I.L.E. is loyal to Crow and appreciates his master taking the time to talk to him, he also expresses resentment for never being given legs. Nonetheless, he faithfully serves Crow and provides him with various upgrades throughout his adventure. Crow shows that he cares about S.T.A.B.I.L.E.'s well-being when the robot is badly damaged in Bramble Flats, crying out his name as he shuts down. Mack Crow and Mack were once childhood friends, but their lives took very different paths, with Crow breaking into villainy and Mack seeking heroism. As such, they would go on to become archenemies, and have been at odds with one another ever since. Crow takes his rivalry with Mack very seriously, and is annoyed and insulted when Mack doesn't even bother fighting him in Macro City. By the time Mack does show up to battle Crow at Adept Co., Crow is dismissive toward him, and defeats him in short order. In the game's bad ending, Mack is shocked that Crow would actually activate the Doom Howitzer, saying that he always thought Crow was ultimately a harmless villain. He expresses disappointment at Crow sinking to such a new low, and transforms into Hyper Mack to do battle with him. In the good ending, however, Mack does not show up to confront Crow at the Doom Howitzer at all. He claims to have killed Mack 3-6 times and doubts he is dead after the events of Prism. Dash Crow and Dash find themselves at odds when Crow invades Insektia and kidnaps Princess Apoidea. The two battle, with Dash summoning towers of honeycombs and Crow fighting back with his Death Pod. They later have a rematch in Bramble Flats. Crow finds Dash to be a one-note, flat character with little else going for him besides catch-phrases. Dash, meanwhile, considers Crow to be a "lame brain." Dr. Mechano Crow and Dr. Mechano are rival villains with similar end-goals. Both are mechanical geniuses who want to ultimately conquer the world. This causes conflict between them when Crow invades Winterdown, Dr. Mechano's turf. The two do battle, with Mechano attacking Crow in his Mechacopter. After the fight, however, it's revealed that Crow and Mechano are actually old friends. They plan to meet for poker night later, and part on amicable terms. Later, Mechano sends Crow a voicemail, offering to team up with him to conquer the world together (and split it, 70-30). Guryon the Righteous After Crow attempts to kidnap Ariella, Guryon the Righteous challenges him to battle. Guryon uses his assortment of bladed weaponry against Crow, while Crow attacks with Punch-Bot. Guryon merely addresses Crow as "villain," and takes stopping him very seriously. Crow, meanwhile, is unimpressed by Guryon, dismissing him as a "min/maxer." Kaptain Man When Crow arrives in Sukochi, he's greeted by the ogre superhero, Kaptain Man. He subjects Crow to a deadly obstacle course called the "Gauntlet of Man," and is shocked when Crow manages to get past it. Kaptain Man doesn't want to fight Crow, and instead makes a deal with him: He'll open the doors to Tephra's palace, if Crow agrees to deliver a love letter from Kaptain Man to Becky, Crow's secretary. Crow accepts the terms, referring to their arrangement as a "dark pact," and the two part ways. Later, on Would You Date A Supervillain?, ''Crow can either pretend to have written Kaptain Man's letter himself, deliver it as promised, or simply crumple it and throw it away. In all three scenarios, Kaptain Man is unhappy with the outcome. Princess Tephra Crow initially arrives in Sukochi to kidnap Princess Tephra, but the ogre princess proves too tough for him to capture, effortlessly throwing Crow through a window when he attempts to abduct her. At this point, Crow decides to improvise and kidnap Prince Malachite instead. However, after Malachite publicly declares his love for Princess Ariella on ''Would You Date A Supervillain?, ''Tephra launches an offensive on Crow's Empire, seeking to claim the Doom Howitzer for herself. She sends a train filled with her minions toward Crow's fortress, and when that fails, she blasts the Sovereign out of the sky directly. Though Crow and Tephra never directly do battle, they remain fierce enemies throughout the game, as they both want to harness the power of the Doom Howitzer to take over the world. 8-Bit Heroes The 8-Bit Heroes - Crosh, Fallon, and Rosstin - arrive in Sukochi to slay Prince Malachite. When they find Crow kidnapping the villain they arrived to defeat, they decide to simply fight him instead. Crow thinks the 8-Bit heroes look "weird," and doesn't quite understand their turn-based fighting style at first. Later, in Bramble Flats, he's relieved that turn-based battles don't work in his empire, and he's able to simply walk right over the 8-Bit Heroes, knocking them down. Walk Droid In Dr. Cackle's Lab, Crow and Princess Mayapple meet Walk Droid, a robot designed to ferry people over spike pits. The robot quickly grows attached to them both, and designates them as its friends. Crow is, initially, annoyed by the robot trying to befriend him. Mayapple, however, finds Walk Droid cute. Later, when Crow and Mayapple get trapped by a cage, Walk Droid arrives to free them by pressing a release button, even if it knows that this goes against its creator's wishes. After releasing them, Walk Droid is blasted by Dr. Cackle, angering Princess Mayapple and eliciting a cry of grief from Crow, who reveals that he did in fact consider Walk Droid his friend after all. Dr. Cackle Dr. Cackle is a rival villain, who seeks to conquer the world with a device similar to the Doom Howitzer. Rather than kidnap princesses, however, his plan was to construct his own artificial royalty in a lab. After pretending to reform, he managed to do this by creating Princess Farrah Day (as well as Fwun, Ftoo, and Fwee). After Dr. Cackle destroys Walk Droid for freeing Crow and Mayapple, Crow and Mayapple are both angry with the scientist. Mayapple dangles Cackle over a pit of deadly acid, and Crow has the option of either telling Mayapple to drop him, or urging her not to sink to Cackle's level. In either case, Mayapple will resist the urge to kill Cackle (though telling her ''not to kill him is still required to get the good ending). Scholar Ben Crow is a benefactor to Scholar Ben's Villain Museum. He has donated music, portraits of his family, and statues of his VIP minions. Because of this, Scholar Ben is grateful to Crow's generosity, and treats him with great respect when he visits the museum. If Crow decides to take back the golden vinyl he donated, Scholar Ben will be somewhat confused, but accepts Crow's decision, reasoning that since he did originally donate it, it's alright for him to take it back. Scholar Ben sends Crow a voicemail, asking him if it's alright to display his baby pictures in the museum. The Treble Rangers The Treble Rangers arrive out of nowhere to battle Crow at the end of the Villain Museum. They launch into a speech about "justice, love, and all of the above," which Crow finds corny rather than intimidating. They do battle against Crow in the TRMech, with Crow remarking that he's usually the one in the giant robot. After their fight, Crow leaves the TRMech in Scholar Ben's hands, who adds it as an exhibit to the museum. Crow's Family Crow descends from a long line of villains, whose portraits are on display at the Villain Museum. These villains who came before Crow are: * Hawk, Crow's great-great-great grandfather. * Harrier, Crow's great-great grandfather. * Vulture, Crow's great grandfather. * Condor, Crow's grandfather. * Buzzard, Crow's father. Crow expresses pride in his family's history of villainy (though he finds his great grandfather's turn to being an anti-hero "disgraceful"). Category:A to Z Category:Relationships